Logica
by Jas-absolutely
Summary: A Hermione Granger le gusta la logica. Y que Malfoy la molestara y ella le odiara era, despues de todo, lo más logico del mundo.


oneshot xD

Es la primera vez que hago un oneshot de esta pareja aunque es mi favorita. REVIEWS PORFAVOOOOOR

disclaimer:..... en verdad es necesario?

cheers xD

* * *

Suspiro desesperada a la par que lo veía caminar dentro de su oficina y ponerse a trabajar en su respectivo escritorio sin siquiera decir "Buenos días".

Ya hacía casi un año que la condena había comenzado, con Kingsley Shackelbolt alegando que necesitaba un asistente. Y si que lo necesitaba, pero nunca pensó que el dichoso asistente seria nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

El muy patán le había hecho la vida de cuadritos desde aquel día. Replicaba por cualquier cosa, ignoraba las ideas de Hermione y si era posible las hacia suyas quedando ella como la asistente en lugar de la jefa, por no mencionar los insultos ingeniosos y las bromas pesadas que no dejaba de hacer de vez en vez.

Pero jamás se quejo de verdad.

Porque ni que negar que a Hermione Granger le gusta la lógica, y el que Malfoy la molestara y ella le odiara era, después de todo, lo más lógico del mundo.

Y todo había ido perfectamente, porque a pesar de todo aquello que les molestaba, era así como tenían que ser las cosas.

Pero ahora suspiraba desesperada porque aquella perfección se había ido a la mierda específicamente hace ya seis meses.

Todo gracias a la fatídica noche, esa noche cuando les habían aprobado el proyecto en el que trabajaban ya hace meses y lo habían celebrado con un montón de botellas de whisky de fuego.

Y claro que no es como si recordara todos los detalles después de su intolerancia al alcohol.

_-Después de todo no ha sido tan malo trabajar contigo Granger – había dicho en su típico tono engreído a la vez que chocaban sus copas._

_-Lamento no decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy – negó ella – resulta vomitiva la manera en que tengo que soportar a la hueca de Greengrass a cada momento en el despacho_

_-Podría decir lo mismo de Weasley – contesto mordazmente - ¿Es tan malo como auror que nunca le necesitan y se la pasa por aquí?_

_-¿Es tan difícil que la mononeuronal de Greengrass encuentre trabajo? – espeto ella_

_-Touché – rio Malfoy, dejando la discusión ante todo pronóstico y acercándose un poco más a la castaña para servirle una copa mas._

_¿Una? Recordaba que habían sido unas 14 como mínimo. Y por eso de la quinta, su intolerancia al alcohol fue lo que había arruinado la perfección de hace meses._

_Porque toda su lógica se hizo mierda cuando noto lo guapo que se encontraba Malfoy y que su horrible carácter egocéntrico súbitamente le parecía lo más sexy del mundo._

_Para que decir que no fue la única que perdió su lógica y su sentido común si cuando despertó se hallaba a lado del rubio con cero ropa y cero remordimientos._

Desde esa noche nada había seguido la rutina de siempre.

De los insultos constantes ambos dieron paso a un mutismo, que terminaba por las noches con ella recostada en el escritorio y el sobre ella, apartando cuanto pergamino, pluma y tinta se pusiera en el camino.

De esa noche, ambos implantaron una nueva rutina.

Pero no era eso lo que le desesperaba tanto, porque finalmente sexo era solo eso. Sexo, placer, deseo.

Lo que le desesperaba era aquel calor que la inundaba cuando lo veía llegar por las mañanas, era que no sintiera ninguna culpa de mentir a Ron cuando decía que llegaba tarde a casa por causa del trabajo, era aquella expresión en su rostro que la hacía sentirse como desconocida cuando se miraba, esa expresión con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas encendidas.

Era la falta de lógica y raciocinio que le hacía observar a Malfoy con insistencia y conocer de pies a cabeza todas sus manías.

Saber que cuando algo le desesperaba o no entendía se pasaba las manos por el cabello una y otra vez. Saber que siempre que tomaba café le agregaba unas cuantas gotas de menta, su sabor favorito. Saber que cuando se cansaba de escribir se tronaba los dedos y que cuando no dormía bien en vez de salirle esas espantosas marcas oscuras llamadas ojeras como a todo mundo el solo se ponía más pálido. Saber que destetaba los perros y amaba los gatos, que su color favorito no era verde sino azul, que amaba la música clásica y sabia tocar el piano, que sus grises ojos se oscurecían o aclaraban dependiendo su humor, que…

Si, sabia cualquier detalle del rubio y el ansiar saberlo era lo que le desesperaba tanto.

Porque después de todo, ellos debían odiarse.

Porque después de todo, tener sexo no era una regla para después enamorarse.

Porque ella, Hermione Granger, no podía estar enamorada de alguien tan pedante y egocéntrico como Draco Malfoy.

-¿Se puede saber que te traes Granger? – pregunto de lleno con voz alta y sacándola de sus cavilaciones – Es el séptimo suspiro que avientas en menos de veinte minutos

-Nada – musito enfadada regañándose mentalmente por dejar el trabajo de lado.

Porque no importaba cuantas noches estuvieran juntos, el jamás la amaría.

-Pues no parece que tengas nada – musito Malfoy igual de enfadado.

Y había sido ese hecho el que la había impulsado a decir "Acepto" la noche anterior que Ron se le había propuesto. Después de todo, el pelirrojo la amaba de verdad y perder más el tiempo no ayudaría en nada.

Esta vez Hermione no se molesto en contestar. Y en lo que restó del día se limito a dejar de suspirar y centrar sus pensamientos a otros menos tortuosos como terminar el trabajo que tenía en su escritorio.

Esta vez, este día, Hermione tomaría sus cosas y saldría del despacho sin pronunciar palabra. Y mientras cavilaba en su plan una mano blanca de largos y delgados dedos le tomo la mano que intentaba cerrar su bolso.

Su mano izquierda.

-¿Con que es esto lo que te ha hecho suspirar todo el cojón día? – pregunto el rubio a la par que daba vueltas a la mano de la castaña, centrándose en su dedo corazón que iba adornado de una sencilla sortija dorada.

-Déjame – dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de él.

-Supongo que debe ser hermoso suspirar y suspirar por tu boda – aseguro con ironía - ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Cuándo es que la comadreja ha decidido ponerse los pantalones para proponerse?

-Ayer – susurro la castaña mientras agachaba la cabeza. Y es que no quería toparse con los ojos de Malfoy y aventar el anillo y la boda por la borda. Tenía que esforzarse porque su lógica volviera a ser la de antes y mirar con turbación los ojos del rubio no era de ayuda.

-Ayer… Ayer – murmuro para sí – Y tu como su novia perfecta no has ni dudado en decir que si

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Hermione suspiro. La voz de Malfoy no estaba triste, intranquila, nerviosa. Era como si hablaran del clima y supo que su decisión era correcta. Sentía su lógica regresar y a la vez una tristeza apoderarse de ella.

Se hecho el bolso al hombro y murmuro un apenas audible "Hasta mañana". Camino con pesar a la puerta y apenas la abrió cuando sintió un tirón de su brazo izquierdo que la hizo voltearse.

Y ahí estaba el, mirándola enfurecido, y con su mano libre le agarro el rostro con fuerza y la obligo a mirarle los ojos de un mercurio tan oscuro como jamás había visto.

-Mírame y dime que lo amas – le espeto con furia - ¡Anda! Dilo fuerte y claro - y vaya que lo intento, pero sus cuerdas vocales habían dejado de funcionar – Lo sabia – declaró triunfante – no le amas ni un poco

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa!? – preguntó Hermione con despecho – Si me caso es mi problema no veo porque tu tengas que venir y preguntarme de esta manera si yo…

-¡Porque eres mía Granger! – exclamo Malfoy soltándola – Porque me amas, por Merlín que me amas

-¿Qué diferencia hace eso si tu amas a Greengrass…?

-¡¿Acaso estas ciega?! – explotó el rubio sin poder soportarlo más – Hace meses que no llego al apartamento de Astoria ¡Meses! Ni siquiera la he tocado. Ni a ella ni a otra mujer. Hace seis putos meses que eres la única mujer en mi vida ¿Y no lo notas?

-Pero…

-¡Y me sales con la tontería de que te casas con la comadreja!

-Pero yo…

-Siempre haces que me exaspere y explote Granger ¡Carajo! Tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, no sabes cuándo quedarte callada, tienes mil manías, siempre me llevas la contraria y eres sumamente distraída pero… - la castaña lo miro tomarse un respiro antes de proseguir – pero todo eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de ti…

El rubio vio como Hermione abría sus ojos desmesuradamente e incluso sus labios se entreabrían de la sorpresa.

-¿Q-que?

Draco se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella y con suma agilidad la pego totalmente a el con un brazo

-Te amo – le susurro, a la par que con su mano libre agarraba su mano izquierda – y por lo tanto, casarse con Weasley queda fuera de discusión.

Le quito el anillo y lo aventó hacia su escritorio para después acercar su rostro y besar a la castaña, por primera vez no con el acostumbrado deseo y la ya conocida pasión, sino con inusitada dulzura haciendo que Hermione Granger, también por primera vez en su vida, se olvidara de toda lógica.


End file.
